Willing Destruction
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The longer they stayed on the road, the more they got used to the life... but then things couldn't be held back anymore. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine, GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Improvised Fight Night

_**Four hours earlier…**_

 _At the arena for the SmackDown taping and with Finn's Balor Club jacket on her, Amanda reached Seth's locker room and knocked on the door… when he opened it, she walked in._

" _You lying bastard!" Amanda responded angrily._

" _What the hell did I do?" Seth asked._

" _Well, running your mouth about me and Finn, I had a feeling you'd make that up. Using it to cover up a one night stand, that's sleazy even for you!" Amanda responded before Seth dragged her further into the locker room and closed the door. "Finn never did a damn thing to you and you still treat_ _him like the enemy! What if he and I both left the company and went to New Japan Pro Wrestling, how would you react to that?! Wouldn't be able to be possessive of me then, would ya?! You're not getting me all to yourself and you hate it so you used Kota to soothe your bruised ego!" She shouted, Seth turning livid and throwing her against the wall._

" _I didn't use Kota!" Seth yelled._

" _You damn well did! You just won't admit it!" Amanda shouted, Seth grabbing her by her hair and clamping his hand over her mouth. When she bit him, Seth pulled away before he backhanded her and threw her to the floor before he was pulled off and beaten up by Finn._

 _When Seth was down, Finn turned to Amanda and helped her up. The Irishman examined her face before guiding her out of there._

" _So what did you want to-" Dakota_ _started to ask Sami before the door opened and they saw Finn help Amanda into the Team K.O locker room. "What happened?!" She asked after closing the door, Finn getting Amanda to sit down._

" _She called Seth out on his behavior so he got abusive." Finn explained, ignoring his bruising hands and pressing an ice pack to Amanda's face._

" _Oh that dirty son of a bitch!" Dakota yelled._

" _Finn gave him a hell of a beating for his behavior." Amanda responded, Dakota smirking slightly… before Amanda spit some blood out into an empty cup. "That's Seth's… bit him." She said._

" _Wait Kota you bit someone again?"_ _Luke asked as he walked in._

" _She did. Mandy, this tall guy is my cousin, Luke." Dakota replied, the two shaking hands and Luke cringing when he saw the bruise forming on Amanda's face and left eye._

" _Ow, I'm kind of glad I'm made out_ _of_ _steel now." Luke said._

" _I've taken worse hits." Amanda responded as Finn put the ice back on the bruise._

" _No wonder you and her get along." Luke said, looking at Dakota._

" _Yeah. Fuck, when Yuki finds out about this, she's gonna fucking flip."_ _Amanda responded, her, Finn and Dakota knowing that Yuki would._

 _When Seth opened his eyes, he was being helped up by Roman._

" _Easy, man… damn, someone fucked you up. Was the Queen Of Pain pissed off?" Roman replied, helping Seth sit down._

" _Nope. Balor got protective just because I gave Mandy a little slap."_ _Seth explained, yelping when Roman grabbed him by the neckline of his shirt._

" _A little slap?! So if I go find Mandy, I won't find a big bruise on her face?!" Roman asked, sarcasm mixed with anger and Seth shoving him away to create distance between them. "She's right… you're no better to her than Randy was." He responded before he left._

" _Yeah… you wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and bit you." Seth muttered before going to get fixed up._

 _At the same time, Amanda was getting examined by Dr. Amann as Finn held Amanda on his lap._

" _Seth won't get away with what he's done tonight, Darlin'." Finn responded, kissing Amanda on the side of her head._

' _You're damn right he won't.' Amanda thought, thinking over her decision that she made and hadn't told anyone about…_

 **Present time…**

Her hazel eyes glared at a set of brown ones while the man being glared at was muttering threats at the blue eyed man next to the hazel eyed woman and a blue eyed woman glared at the raven haired man… the tension was suffocating as a blue and purple haired woman tossed an ice pack at the raven haired man, who held it to his head.

"If I get stripped of this championship because of these injuries, I'm blaming you, you little hellcat!" Seth responded angrily.

"You threw the first punch, asshat!" Amanda replied, Finn trying to calm the seething brunette.

A brawl had broken out in the ring involving Seth and Finn and Amanda, Yuki and Dakota had trying to pull it apart… but when Seth had punched Amanda right in the back of her head, she went berserk and beat him to a pulp before putting him through the commentators table with a 1916 DDT.

"Chill out, all of you! Seth, you and Finn nearly murdered each other on live Tv!" Yuki responded, Finn lightly turning Amanda to him and pressing an ice pack to the sore area of her head.

"It's not murder if it's justified." Finn replied.

"I wasn't aiming for the back of her head!" Seth yelled.

"Shut up, you pathetic, lying sack of shit!" Amanda shouted, Dakota snickering.

"This one could give Ironman a run for his money." Dakota replied, Finn helping steady Amanda onto her feet.

"I don't doubt it, I've seen her jump onto Kane and put him in a headlock." Finn responded, left arm wrapped around Amanda's back.

"Thinking back on it, clobbering the Devil's Favorite Demon with a steel chair and then jumping on him wasn't the best idea… he threw me halfway across the damn ring." Amanda replied as Bryan and Luke walked in.

"Ow! Is that why your right shoulder makes that clicking sound when you move your arm, Tiny?" Bryan asked.

"Snapped it right out of the socket that night." Amanda answered, Bryan cringing. "Yeah… that's the look I had on my face when Sycho Sid broke his leg back in 2001." She responded before she and Finn left.


	2. Needing More Than Just A Hug

At the hotel, Amanda was in a white cami and black satin hiphugger panties after finding out that her pajamas were missing.

"That's the way he wants to play it, huh? Fucking man child." Amanda muttered.

"He's an idiot… pulling that. I don't know what he's trying to prove, that he's willing to steal your clothes to stop you knowing me?" Finn responded, finding himself, strangely in his mind, unable to keep his eyes off of her for more than a few seconds.

"Yeah, he is… and you haven't taken your eyes off of me." Amanda replied, pulling her cami off and dropping it to the floor.

"You're getting a bit heated there, I understand that… but you shouldn't tease me like this, Darlin'." Finn responded with a lustful growl as he stood up, pulling his grey shirt off.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Amanda questioned with a smirk, Finn pulling her to him by her hips and kissing her before securing his right arm around her back after she pulled his pajama pants down.

Amanda let out a low moan as she felt Finn's left hand drift into her panties and his fingers moving around in gentle circles between her legs, Amanda tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

"Finn…" Amanda responded in a breathy voice.

"Shh… I know what'll make my Demon Mistress feel better…" Finn whispered before removing his hand and pulling her panties down, lying Amanda down on the bed and pulling his boxers off before grabbing a Durex condom.

Amanda could barely blink before Finn was on top of her again, her legs having drifted apart and her feeling him brush it against her, which elicited a low moan as an indication of what she wanted.

"Fuck!" The brunette gasped out, not anticipating him to go so deep so quickly but he let her adjust by moving slowly and trailing light kisses up and down her neck.

"Is maith liomsa... mar sin diabhal maith." Finn responded in his native language.

Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as they moved faster, digging her nails into Finn's back… she moaned out as she felt Finn's fingers dig into her hips, the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hitting them harder.

By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was hardly anything left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile.

"I really needed that tonight…" Amanda whispered once she was in Finn's arms, head resting on his right shoulder.

At the same time, Dean was looking through Seth's duffel bag and grabbed a black cami and grey flannel shorts before looking at Seth.

" _You_ stole Mandy's pajamas?!" Dean questioned, Seth looking at him casually.

"Yeah, and? If she's an honest girl without any bit of slut in her, then she'll come looking for them before she even considers getting into the same bed as that Balor." Seth responded.

"Fucking hypocrite. You fucked Kota and Zahra and think it's okay but yet, you consider Mandy a slut for sleeping with Finn." Dean replied. "And what are you gonna do if Kota or Zahra or both end up pregnant? At least with Mandy, Finn has the sense to use protection." He responded before he left.

"And protection has failed before." Seth muttered before he changed into his pajamas and got into the bed, settling into sleep.

Amanda opened her eyes halfway in the early morning hours, her mind fuzzy… she ran her fingers through her disheveled hair and looked up, seeing Finn.

Attempting to move would've made him cling on tighter to her… Amanda lightly stretched her stiff limbs and back, a crick echoing from her spine and Finn opening his eyes halfway before he leaned in and kissed her right shoulder.

"No longer stressed…" Finn responded, leaning his head up and the two kissing before pulling her up on top of him and sitting up.

Amanda was straddling him and leaned her head back as Finn held her in place, lightly nipping at her neck and right shoulder… until they heard a loud knock against the wall and Yuki yelling.

"I can't wait to get fucked by a demon tonight! I'm already wasted and naked all over this damn bed!" Yuki slurred, as Amanda and Finn heard her.

"Sorry we woke ya, Yuki!" Amanda responded.

"Oh… that was you two? My bad! Uhhh… I better put on my clothes." Yuki said after sitting up abruptly. "I swore I heard two demons fucking each other loudly, but it was you two." She explained.

Yuki went to go clean off… after her shower and getting ready for the day, she felt sober again and texted Seth.

' _Whatever prank you pulled on Mandy backfired!'_

' _Backfired?! Are you serious?!'_ Seth responded.

' _Yeah. They woke me up when I was suffering from my second hangover. I thought it was ghosts again, but it was those two.'_ Yuki replied.

' _I stole Mandy's pajamas!'_ Seth confessed in a text, Yuki shaking her head in disbelief.

' _For what, creep?! That's not gonna solve anything!'_ Yuki responded.

' _I thought she'd go looking for them!'_ Seth replied.

' _How the fuck is gonna look for them when she's probably naked in the room?'_ Yuki responded.

Seth set his phone aside, groaning in aggravation about his failed plan… he picked it up again, answering a video call.

"Safe to say I didn't think this through." Seth responded, Yuki nodding in agreement.

"Ya think? What were you planning to do if she walked around the hotel naked?" Yuki questioned, placing her phone stand up, before brushing through her teal and purple hair with her red hairbrush. "Try and fuck her when she's with Finn?" She stated.

"Tried to keep her away from him!" Seth responded.

"Well that backfired! Big time!" Yuki replied before ending the video call. "Fucking loon…" She muttered before she sent out a video call to Dianne.

"Uh oh, what did he do now?" Dianne asked.

"He stole Mandy's pajamas and it backfired." Yuki answered, tossing her hairbrush to the side before drinking some water.

"Rollins is a fucking loon… and hypocrite. I already heard about him and Kota hooking up." Dianne replied, Yuki spitting out the water she drank.

"For reals?! Him and Kota?! Damn… now that's even worse!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Her cousins are gonna kill him if they find out." Dianne responded before she heard "You're lucky my limbs are double jointed, Balor!" and her and Yuki snickered.

"Well, there's round two. In the hotel room and still naked." Yuki said, before laughing.

"At least those two are being safe." Dianne responded before Yuki saw Enzo in the background.

"Has anyone seen my damn condoms?!" Enzo replied.

"Oh my damn, now that made my morning!" Yuki exclaimed while laughing.

"I'll tell ya later, Enzo." Dianne responded before she and Yuki ended the video call and Yuki saw Sami walk in.

"Put some damn music on, you loud demons!" Sami yelled before closing the door. "Hey, Yuki." He said before handing her a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Sami… Thanks, I needed that." Yuki said, before taking a sip of her cup of coffee.

"You're welcome." Sami replied before they headed downstairs and met up with Dakota.

"You heard them too?" Dakota asked.

"They woke me up, thinking that the demons were out to fuck me." Yuki answered.

Roman walked over, sitting down.

"Seth stole her damn pajamas, didn't he?" Roman asked.

"She's lucky he didn't steal her damn pills. I bet you anything that he'll poke holes in the next box of condoms." Sami replied.

"Hey, I don't mind being a godmother one day or an aunt." Yuki explained. "But Seth is going too damn far with this."

"One of us has got to shake some damn sense into that boy." Dakota responded, humming the melody of _Living After Midnight_ by Judas Priest.

"You heard it playing last night too? I thought I was the only one." Sami replied.

"Nope, make me a third. I like that song." Yuki stated.

"Classic one." Roman responded.

Upstairs, Amanda and Finn were in each others arms when they heard a knock at the door.

"Forgot to show up here last night." Dean replied, Amanda attempting to stand up on wobbly legs but Finn stopped her.

He stood up, pulling his boxers and jeans on before heading to the door… unlocking and opening it, he saw Amanda's pajamas before Dean handed them to him.

"Undamaged, though Ace can fix them if needed." Dean responded before he left, Finn closing the door before walking over and him and Amanda kissing after he sat down.

At the arena for the NXT event, Yuki found Amanda and saw that she was using the wall to hold herself upright.

"Are you okay, Mandy?" Yuki questioned, walking towards her.

"Legs are still a little numb… but I'm alright." Amanda replied before they sat down. "Yesterday was insane." She responded, Yuki having found videos of the brawl.

"Yeah, that fight was hella crazy for you." Yuki stated.

"It was… Rollins knows my medical history but he still punched me in the back of my head. Shield Siblings, my ass." Amanda responded, her and Yuki hugging for a few seconds.

"That asshole is always starting something to get your attention, but we don't care about that ass nugget now." Yuki explained.

"It's gonna turn around and bite him." Amanda responded.

But little did they know how true that was.


	3. It Takes Two

_**A month earlier…**_

 _The yelling wasn't that hard to trace but it was adding on to the pain of the migraine she had._

 _Amanda buried her head into the pillow, Finn lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back as he knew that she was in no mood for Seth and Zahra's fighting._

" _I wish one of them would fucking leave the hotel and be done with it already." Amanda muttered._

" _Yeah… there is a point where it just gets to the point where you leave it. Those two just… they crave the fight, both of them do." Finn replied._

 _Amanda nodded in agreement and tried her best to relax, her head feeling like it was in a vice like grip_ _and her giving in._

" _Call hotel security please?" Amanda asked, Finn doing so._

 _That had solved the argument but it was another half hour as both had settled back into sleep that a still angered Seth was banging his fist against the door._

" _Open this damn door now!" Seth shouted._

 _Amanda tried to sit up, Finn stopping her and standing up before answering the door._

" _She didn't sleep much and you and Zahra screaming your heads off before six in the morning didn't help!" Finn said._

" _So you call hotel security?!" Seth yelled._

 _Before either could say anything else, footsteps were heard and Finn closed the door and went to help Amanda, holding her hair back as she threw up… this had happened once before, the migraines being strong enough to make her physically sick. Seth stormed down the hallway and into the elevator… when he reached the lobby, he saw stalled traffic outside_ the hotel.

" _Dean, what the hell's going on?" Seth asked after finding him._

" _Multi vehicle crash down the block… did you even go to sleep last night? You look like hell." Dean answered._

" _Some old photos of Zahra got uploaded and she got fired_ _for it… and we ended up in a fight that got hotel security called on us." Seth explained._

" _Mandy got that pissed at you?" Dean asked._

" _She did… can't blame her for part,_ _it was quite a noise but at the same time, my problems aren't her business and if it's that bad, she should just go somewhere else rather than interfere." Seth answered._

" _It's early, she could've been trying to sleep…" Dean started to say before seeing that look._

" _She was also feeling sick but not_ _hungover…" Seth said, thinking it_ _over but Dean looked at him._

" _Don't jump to that conclusion, alright? Don't need another fight starting." Dean responded._

" _Yeah, suppose not…" Seth replied, the two sitting down._

 _Seth was trying to think of how to start over with his personal life._

 _After Raw had ended, Enzo stopped when he saw Seth in the hotel bar and his eyes narrowed… walking over, Enzo snatched Seth's glass of Jack and Coke away._

" _What the hell do you want?!" Seth growled angrily._

" _For you to fucking stay sober for once and stop acting like a jackass! After how you behaved tonight, you have no right getting fucking drunk, you should've done the decent thing and checked on Mandy!" Enzo responded, handing the drink back to the bartender and Seth standing up and turning his rage to Enzo._

" _Well maybe she should've done the right thing and not forgotten who the leading figures in her life were, completely abandoning one to go and try shagging another!" Seth shouted in response._

" _You are fucking blind with rage and jealousy!" Enzo replied bluntly, Seth_ _grabbing him by his throat._

" _I am 'blinded' by nothing more than pure betrayal! Maybe one day if Dianne reveals how much of a slag she's been, you'll finally understand me!" Seth responded, shouting again._

 _Enzo lost it and punched Seth before a fight broke out… and was broken up by Yuki, Dakota and Sami._

" _Upstairs to your own rooms, now!" Yuki yelled, Enzo and Seth leaving and using separate elevators._

" _Fucking crazy fools…" Dakota muttered, Sami nodding in agreement…_

 **Present time…**

Zahra paced back and forth as she waited for the alarm to go off… when it did, she looked at the test to see two lines.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Zahra muttered… she took a deep breath and made an appointment with her doctor, knowing that she had to start off with confirming it and making sure that the baby was okay.

The appointment went smoothly an hour later… now she had to figure out how to tell Seth.

At the same time at the event, Amanda was in a match against Alexa. And despite the 'Broken Arm' trick, it didn't work in Alexa's favor.

It was when referee Charles Robinson got knocked down that Amanda saw her opportunity.

"There's that smile which means the Demon Mistress is up to no good." Tom Phillips responded as Amanda grabbed a chair after getting out of the ring… she walked back in and saw that Charles and Alexa were waking up.

Amanda smacked the chair against the mat and tossed it to Alexa before the brunette fell and cradled her head, Charles disqualifying Alexa despite the woman's protests and throwing the chair down.

"The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification, Amanda Cena!" Tony Chimel announced before _Hellraiser_ by Ozzy Osbourne started to play, Tony filling in for Jojo Offerman as she was sick.

Finn helped Amanda out of the ring and guided her to the back as Alexa yelled at Charles… and then kicked him between his legs, Charles groaning as he fell to his knees.

"Oh yikes, that's gonna get her in trouble." Amanda responded as she and Finn saw the incident from a Tv in the backstage area.

"The one thing you don't want to do in any sport is strike an official." Finn replied.

"Or drop your opponent on the back of their head." Amanda responded in a slightly distant tone, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

Walking around even though he knew he shouldn't be here, Randy stopped when he saw them… and his eyes narrowed a bit when he saw Finn swat Amanda on her ass, Amanda muffling a slight squeal and laugh.

' _Best to let her be… he makes her happy.'_ Randy thought before he left, walking into the locker room and closing the door… and looked at an old picture on his phone of him and Amanda.

"Wondering what could've been?"

He jumped after hearing that… only to see Yuki.

"Sometimes… no drinking yet?" Randy responded, exiting the gallery out on his phone and putting it away.

"Wouldn't hurt to miss one night out… things have been getting crazy lately." Yuki replied before she left.

"Something tells me that I don't know the half of it." Randy muttered.

Having gotten cleaned off and dressed in normal clothes, Amanda had her earbuds in and IHeartRadio playing, _Torn To Pieces_ by Pop Evil blaring through her earbuds as she took her chestnut brown hair out of its messy bun before pulling the tousled tresses into a ponytail.

She felt Finn's arms wrap around her waist and turned the music off, exiting the app out and setting her phone and earbuds aside before they kissed.

But she felt a small twinge in her lower back, Finn turning concerned.

"Darlin', you alright?" Finn questioned, Amanda nodding once the sudden pain faded.

 _ **Five days later…**_

"You're WHAT?!"

The sudden yelling woke everyone who had rooms on the 10th floor up but only three people emerged from two rooms.

"What's he yelling about now?!" Randy growled as Amanda leaned against Finn, wrapping her left arm around his back as he held her.

"Look, you needed to know the truth! You want to be a father, I won't stop you. If not, that's on you."

Amanda fully opened her eyes after hearing that and seeing Zahra leave Seth's room, Amanda looking to Finn.

' _Oh yikes… this isn't gonna go well for anyone.'_ Amanda thought, Finn kissing her on the top of her head.

Finn knew that Seth would find some way to blame Amanda for this.


End file.
